


Two of us

by Kereciaroberts



Category: ChloeDecker/LuciferMorningstar - Fandom, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereciaroberts/pseuds/Kereciaroberts
Summary: It’s about Chloe and Lucifer life together in an established relationships smutt fluffI’m really not good at descriptions
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm a new writer so if I make any mistakes I'm sorry 😊 . And also you can follow me on Twitter @Lucifer_tweets_5  
These chapters are gonna be cut scenes from the show 

Two months have passed since Chloe and Lucifer had gotten together in their relationship, the whole Micheal chaos, and God came to earth and the whole family dinner went down.

And Lucifer had finally told Chloe that he loved her after the family dinner. God was at the head of the table at his right was Lucifer with Chloe beside him, of course, Micheal at his left with Amenadiel with Linda beside him. They decided to put Charlie asleep while they had dinner. 

With Michael being the arrogant dick that he is he had to bring up Lucifer killing his brother, and all the other bad stuff that he could do. The room fell into an awkward silence. Micheal just sits there with a smug grin on his face expecting his father to say something rotten about Lucifer but instead in a stern voice "enough" that Michael felt ashamed of himself. 

But father he killed our sibling for some filthy human. With that Lucifer couldn't hold in his anger any longer and stood up abruptly "you will not speak of her that way". Chloe could see that his eyes are turning red so she placed her hand on his trying to calm him down. She was upset with the news that she heard and didn't expect it and she was going to talk to him but before she could Lucifer got up from the table and flew off the porch at Linda's house. 

Chloe wasn't sure he had flown off to but she knows where he'll be heading. At the same moment, Charlie started crying Linda excused herself from the table to attend to Charlie. 

No one saw when God left them, Michael and Amenadiel went their separate ways.

Back at the penthouse, Chloe could see Lucifer at the piano he hadn't even notice that she entered.  
She could see that he changed into his boxers and his robe and messed up hair . She knew that this was going to be hard for him to open up to her. she set her purse on the bar counter and went to sit beside him. She saw that his eyes were puffy and red and could see the pain in them.

Lucifer couldn't bear to look at her not wanting to be the disappointment and disgust that he thought he was so he got up and went to stand beside the bar counter turning his back "detective what are you doing here, why would you want to be around a monster like me ". Go get out" knowing that he wanted her to just hold him in her arms. 

Lucifer you have no right to speak I me that way she said with anger, she got up to go up to him but he walked over to the couch. She stood there waiting for him to say something, and when he finally did. I'm the evil I'm the devil that tortured souls. Why would you want to be with someone like me? 

Why Lucifer why would you kill your brother? Chloe asked. Had to do it to protect you I had to protect you detective he was going to kill you. he said in a soft voice.  
Lucifer we've been through a lot you married candy  
You hurt me when you did that, she said. "I didn't have a choice I wanted you to have your own choices. Not because my father put you in my path the manipulative bastard " he said.

Chloe wanted to go over and embrace him just hug him and tell him everything is ok. 

"Why would you risk your life for me even though you know you can get killed", Chloe asked. The argument started the heat up. "Detec-Chloe you don't understand," Lucifer said. 

"Then help me understand Lucifer each time I think you open up to me you put up more walls". 

Suddenly Lucifer turned around and looked her in the eyes trying to find the right words to say be  
But couldn't so he held down his head.

Chloe decided she was going to leave so she picked up her purse from the bar and without.  
Please don't leave Lucifer said Chloe don't go.  
Why? Chlo asked 

"Because I love you, Chloe, I love you, I want to to be here with me". There he finally said it Chloe couldn't believe that he said it. She knew that was I big step for him so she walks back over to him a few the away. Lucifer went over to her and the both of them stood there in each other arms Chloe with her face in his chest and Lucifer's chin rested on her head she could feel his tears drip down on her face but she ignored it. Chloe cupped his face with both of her hands to look him in the eyes he wouldn't look at her she called Lucifer to look at me so he did, he placed his hands on her hips gripping her as if he wouldn't want to let her go.

Lucifer I love you too, and I know this hard for you.  
I'm here to help you to tell each other things .were partners aren't we. 

With that he looked her deep into her eyes and kissed her so passionately held her so close licking her lips so that she could open up, tongues playing. Chloe wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and tugged his hair.

He lifts her in his hand and her legs tight around his waist, him griping her but. They parted from the kiss to take breaths.  
They went over to the couch Chloe in Lucifer's lap, Lucifer kissed from behind her ear trailed to her jawline to her neck sucking and nipping of her neck. Chloe knew it was going to leave a mark but she couldn't care less. He started to zip down her dress from behind and Chloe allowed him to.

They made the way to Lucifers bed, he placed Chloe  
On the bed. all she had on was her panties. He went to kiss every inch of her body that he could. A moan escaped from Chloe's mouth as he put his mouth over her hardened nipples. That only gave Lucifer to tease her even further, he went further down to her abdomen and down to her inner thighs close enough where she wanted him to be. 

He slid his fingers in and she gasped at the feeling of thrusting with his fingers and sucking at her clit. Pulled his fingers out and placed his tongue between her folds. Chloe's hands were on his head tugging at his hair. Lucifer watched her as her eyes rolled over into her head as a wave of orgasm washed over her.

He went back to kissing her so passionately she was eager for him. she wanted him so badly, she could feel his erection against her leg so she widened her legs to give him better access. He slid his cock into her wet pussy she moaned at feeling inside her. Lucifer could feel her inner walls clenched on his cock. Moving her hips for him to start thrusting.

Chloe had her nails into his back. grasping for more  
Lucifer going harder he can feel that's she's close and hes behind her.  
Both catching their breaths Lucifer fell onto the bed 

Both kissing lazily ,facing each other Lucifer put her loose hair behind her ears kissing her temple. Their legs intertwined together. Chloe lay on his chest and Lucifer's arms around. They fell asleep together knowing that they love each other.

Hey guys tell me what you want me to improve on and how to continue the story  
I'm sorry if it's not what you expected


	2. Kiss me

Don't forget to share and leave a comment down below. Leave suggestions below having a bit of writer's block.😁

All their friends have figured out they were a couple by now. Ella had bin the first, which is not surprising   
Dan had found out when Lucifer maze and he rescued Chloe when Michael kidnapped her at the abandoned zoo. Lucifer had bin the one to tell Linda and she was genuinely happy for him and passed it on to Amenadiel.

None of their coworkers seemed to know and Chloe was glad seeing that she does not like PDA. Lucifer on the other hand wanted everyone to know that he and his Chloe were together.

Chloe wasn't sure she wanted to tell Trixie as yet not knowing how she would react and Lucifer had agreed on that topic. And for the relationship, everything was on the right track.

It was Friday and Chloe had Trixie for the weekend.

It was Monday Chloe got up and got ready and went into Trixie's room to wake her.  
"Good morning monkey " Trixie groaned not wanting to get up. Chloe ruffled her hands through her daughter's hair. Trixie sat up "ok mommy   
"if you don't get up soon we're gonna be late, don't forget to brush your teeth". 

She went downstairs, a couple of minutes later Trixie came downstairs and went to the counter to eat her breakfast.   
By 7:30 they were out of the house. Chloe dropped Trixie of at school and made her way to LUX. On the over, she thought about how charming Lucifer is and how he would do anything for her.

She parked her car around the back and took the back entrance Lucifer had for her and Trixie so that they didn't have to go through the crowd in LUX.   
The elevator ding and she stepped into the penthouse, she didn't see Lucifer figured he was In the bathroom. So she went over to the couch to sit then got up and went over to the bar and sat on the stool.

She didn't hear when Lucifer came out, she only felt his arms around her waist from behind and he started a trail of kisses on her neck that caused her to roll her head back from the sensation. 

He spun her around and said good morning detective in a seductive voice,   
Good morning Lucifer, she stared deep into his eyes   
He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips and she moaned into the kiss only causing Lucifer to deepen the kiss. She knows if she continued they would be late for work so she gave him one last peck before pulling away. 

We're gonna be late if we continue and Ella called before you got out. She saw the pout on his face, how could she not kiss him again so she did.  
He only had on on pants and shoes and was shirtless as he walked away. 

Lucifer realized that she was staring at him so he said "see something that you like love" she suddenly got out of the haze she was in only to realize what he said she playing rolled her eyes and giggled and told him to hurry.

Minutes later he came from his room and he held Chloe's hand and headed to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator he held her by her waist, she placed her hands on his neck and started kissing. The elevator ding signaling that they reached the bottom. Lucifer fixed his cuff links and she fixed her ponytails he gave her a smirk and she smile. 

Umm Detective can I drive, just this once.  
Yes, you can drive just don't speed. His eyes light up like a kid when they're told they can have ice cream. 

They were in the car they drove in silence for a moment before Chloe phone rang and it was Ella.

"Decker where are you, you're late "  
"I know Ella I had a stop at lux to pick up Lucifer "  
"wait what you're with Lucifer " Omg she screamed into the phone.   
Text me the address and we'll be there. 

What did miss Lopez say, Lucifer asked? We have murder in Beverly hills. Chloe answered.   
She stared at him Lucifer glanced over at her and realized.

Is there something on my face, Lucifer asked? No Chloe answered, it's that, I love you you know that right. And I love you deeply Chloe and I wouldn't have been here because of you.   
There is something in his voice every time he says her name gave her chills and she just wanted to embrace him in love. 

He took her hand and rubbed his fingers over her hand and reach it up to his mouth and kissed it.   
After he placed his hand on her inner thighs and he felt Chloe flinched under his touch. Lucifer you know what that does to me. Chloe said and he just said an I know and smile. Chloe rolled her eyes thinking to herself"that's how you wanna play fine" what am going to do with you ". 

They arrived at the crime scene but before Chloe could leave the car Lucifer pulled her back and kissed her and Chloe relaxed into the kiss with Lucifer sucking her bottom lip and she returned it both pulled away with one last peck and suddenly Chloe remember where they were in their surroundings she blushed and bit her lips, what was that for she asked nothing he simply replied.

Just when she thought she couldn't love him more he had to be charming than before, he placed his hand on her cheek and used his thump and swooped across her cheek. 

Chloe cleared her throat, we should go now.  
She went over to Ella with Lucifer following shortly behind her. Ella just stood there staring at them.  
So what do we have Chloe asked   
Ella? Ella? She snapped out of her haze "oh right, this is Mrs. Stephen's gunshot wound to the head she was a teacher "   
"When was the body found", Chloe asked. This morning it was said by her neighbors she would normally go for her morning runs when she didn't show up they thought they would check on her" Ella said.

Who found the body Lucifer asked, that would be Ashley Morgan over there. He went to question the suspect.

Which left the detective with Ella Chloe knew what was coming so she tried to stir the conversation into a different direction. So Ella did the VIC had any relationship we should know about or did the neighbors had any problems with her. 

Ella knows Chloe was trying to avoid the question so she simply told her she would have that information at the precinct. 

Cut it Chlo spill the beans, Ella blurted out. I know you and Lucifer are a thing know. Is that why you were late this morning she asked with a big grin on her face.   
I guess Chloe answered blushing   
I'm so happy for you, look at you your glowing this is the happiest I've ever seen who not to mention Lucifer.   
Ella was right she was happy she was with Lucifer the happiest she has ever been since he came back. 

Lucifer came back over eyes on Chloe.   
"Look at you guys, you have heart eyes for each other" Ella said in an awed voice. "It is rather exciting isn't it, "Lucifer said standing behind Chloe and holding her by her waist, it was nice for a moment before Chloe remember where they were and playfully slapped him on the chest. No PDA remember Luce  
she said quietly to Ella was close to hear. Sorry, Muffin Lucifer replied. 

Chloe turned to see if Ella was listening and she was   
You guys are so cute, Ella said. Lucifer stands straight and fixed himself. I'm not cute miss Lopez he said. 

He doesn't like being vulnerable around people except for Chloe and she knew this. 

So what did you get from the questioning Chloe broke the awkward silence between them   
It seems miss Stephens was a single woman with no children, not a husband.  
So with her being a teacher, her salary couldn't have covered her expenses Chloe concluded.  
Well finish this up at the precint Chloe said and they agreed 

At the precint

Ella went to check at the tech department on Miss Stephens's credit card and bank statements.

Chloe was in ellas lab waiter for her when Lucifer came in with three cups of coffee. Thank you, Lucifer ellas checking on the bank statements she said.   
Your welcome love, he sat on the stool at ellas lab table she had the shades were already down so Chloe wasn't worried anyone would see them. 

So muffin huh Chloe asked? Do you not like it Lucifer asked. Oh no no no no I love it just was surprised by it that’s all. She said and took a few sips of her coffee   
So, detectives, do you have any plans later, wondering if I could come over for the night but if you do have plans that will be fine as well he kept on rambling about something Chloe wasn't listening after the part where she heard come over. 

Lucifer she said and he looked up at her searching her eyes for an answer, he hopes he gets   
Shut up and kiss me she said and so he did it was soft and tender at first then it started to get heated he was still on the stool so he pulled her in between his legs and held her waist and Chloe was tugging at the hair behind his neck. 

He kisses her as if he wouldn't want to let her go. Sliding his tongue on her lips asking her to open up it took her a second took to see what he was implying so she did. Now they were having open mouth passionate kisses. 

She knew where they were anyone could walk in at any moment but at this point, she did care but Lucifer stopped kissing. "So I guess that's a yes then, let's save some of this for later at your place," he said he held her butt in his hands and went back up to her waist and gave her a few more kisses. 

And between the last few kisses, Ella walked in and stopped in her track same time closing the door behind her. Chloe jumped at the same time and came out of Lucifer's grip trying to contain herself. 

"We're you guys just making out, " Ella asked and before lucifer could answer Chloe quickly said no we were just talking about the case. "I see," Ella said "so that's why your lipgloss is on Lucifer's lips and your hair is all fuzzy oh and how can I miss this and he was holding your waist and you between his legs. So I can guess you guys must have come up with something Ella knew she was lying but trying to play along with Chloe. 

Ella, Chloe gave her a knowing look   
"So miss Lopez I trust that you got something," Lucifer said. "They found out that miss Stephen was a hacker that's how she was able to have the amount of cash she had," Ella said   
" So maybe someone found out what she was doing and wanted their money back," Lucifer said. " Right here it says that all the money she took was transferred to another account before she died," Chloe said reading from the file Ella had. 

"Miss Lopez can you find out who's name is registered to the account that the money was transferred to and if that all I would like to take the detective home as soon as possible. Oh yeah, sure man Ella caught on to what he was saying. No there's not much more here to do she said with a wink to both of them. Chloe was blushing so hard she planted her face in her palms and rested her hhead in Lucifer's chest shaking her head. 

Ella turned her head wanting to give them a little privacy but not enough to hear what they were saying. 

"You're an idiot you know that," Chloe said giggling   
"Your idiot " damn right you are she said afterwards.Come here Chloe he said and kissed her.   
Ella turned around not saying anything in her thought I shipped deckerstar first to herself self ok you guys I'm single and you guys are making me feel bad. Now go before you make me through up. 

They didn't even make it in the house before they were all over each other. Lucifer hoisted Chloe up in his arms and her legs around his waist taking his short of at the same time. 

Chloe could feel the warmth between her thighs that ached for him so badly. Stairs she said sounded more like a command. And Lucifer followed.

After having one more of the best nights of their life they were cuddled up in bed losing lazily until Chloe broke the silence. You are like walking heroin both laughing at what she just said. I don't want to keep us a secret anymore and Lucifer agreed. 

I decided I will to Trixie tomorrow Chloe said. How do think urchin will react to us being a couple Lucifer replied? Chloe stopped in her thought at the word couple. She knew they had something but didn't put any title on it. 

Lucifer realized the sudden change in Chloe's facial expression. Did I say something wrong, that seems to draw her out of her thoughts. 

No, you didn't. Everything perfect.   
I love you she said   
I love you too Chloe 

Lucifer pulled her up more on her chest she could hear his heartbeats. Chloe snuggled closer into his chest. Little did they know what going to happen in the morning.....

Hi guys I'm running out of ideas for help 😩😩  
Sorry for any grammatical errors ⚠️


	3. Obvious

Feel free to drop ideas in the comments section below.😁

The sun was shining through the apartment window.   
Sun glistening on her skin and on her golden locks. She felt a grip around her waist, smiling cause she knows who it was. Turning around and loosening from his grip a little facing him. She looked at him admiring him, every feature of his being perfect. 

She used her fingers to trace his perfect jawline down to his chiseled chest. She felt him winced under her touch so she stopped not wanting to wake him up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Curls falling onto his forehead unbothered. 

She rested her head on his chest she heard a voice   
"Why did you stop" in his husky morning voice "it felt great " she tilted her head up to look at him. Realizing that's his eyes were still closed. "cause I didn't want to wake up ". Using his arms he pulled her up and gave her a soft kiss. "good morning muffin ". "good morning Lucifer " and gave him another kiss. 

Both lovers stayed in bed cuddle up together just enjoying the presence of each other. Chloe gasped catching Lucifer's attention. " I just remembered Dans dropping of Trixie here for me to carry her to school ". "why can't detective douche carry the spawn to school". He said he had some business to take care of Chloe signed. You're never going to stop calling her urchin or spawn or offspring don't you, she said giggling lightly. Why on earth would I stop detective he answered chuckling spinningi over on so he was as over her. Torso hovering over her, curls falling onto his face.

Chloe got up and put on her shirt. Lucifer always liked seeing her in his clothes. It gave a warm feeling in his chest.   
Chloe could feel his gaze on her so she gave her hips a little extra sway while walking to the bathroom.  
Lucifer you better get up or we're gonna be late, oh and I wouldn't want Trixie to see my lover in bed.  
"So I'm your lover detective"   
"That's all you heard, your such an idiot you know that "  
"I'm your idiot" Lucifer replies   
"If you don't get up now your not going to join me in the shower" and he flew up and went straight into the bathroom.

45mintues later of hot shower sex , Lucifer came out first and went down stairs and started to make breakfast. Chloe came down and huge him from behind receive a hum of approval from Lucifer.

"Ugh I'm starving" , she said sitting on the stool around the counter. Seeing that all the food she had I her was bound to be gone from her previous engamements.

"Coffee" Lucifer hand to her.   
I could get used to this Chloe said smiling, sipping her coffee afterwards.

Dan drooped trixie off still not liking the idea of Chloe and lucifers relationship. Lucifer made Trixie and Chloe happy and that was fine with him. He saw how protective of trixie lucifer was the night they got attacked up the penthouse. 

Lucifer would never admit he love the little urchin,he grew fond of her over time and would do anything to protect her and her mother. He would walk the ends of the earth to protect and make sure she was safe. 

Trixie and Lucifer was in the kitchen while Chloe was up stairs getting her stuff for work. She knew something was going going on between her mom and Lucifer. She was 11 and was smart enough to know,she didn't feel it was her place to ask plus she knew her mom would tell her . 

"Did you have a sleep over with mom "she asked shyly."Yes I did "Lucifer replied simply not want to continue the conversation . I'll be back child you mother will be down to you in a minute Lucifer rambled off unsure how trixie would react knowing he and her mother were a couple now.   
He went up the stairs swiftly.

He stood at the door in aww starring at Chloe like a goddess she is , she was fixing her hair she had on her skinny jeans that showed her perfectly round butt , a with t shirt tucked in her jeans with I brown jacket and heeled boots . He couldn't believe she chose him out all the men in the world she chooses him . He didn't feel worthy of being with her. 

He didn't even realized Chloe was talking to him pulling him out of his self consciousness .   
"Sorry love what did you say " Lucifer said. You were gone there on me for a minute Chloe replied.   
Chloe Jane decker you make me the happiest man alive do you know that he stood behind her holding her waist as she was in front of the mirror.

Chloe turned facing him holding him by his shoulders and resting her face on his chest giving him a small peck. "I'm sure thats not the reason why you were staring wanna talk about it "she asked not sure he would want to talk about. She new Lucifer was skeptic about his emotions. 

Oh it's nothing he replied. "You know you can talk me right if there's anything bothering you,"she replied. I'm ok I promise detective , he said pulling her in closer to him for a kiss which she simply obliged . He placed his lips against hers it was soft and gentle. She had her hands around his neck at this point.   
Oh Beatrice is downstairs he said between kisses. 

Not to mention you have to tell her about us he said holding her. "WE have to tell her " Chloe replied. Do you think she's going to be fine with us Chloe asked shyly placing her face in her hands while he rubbed her back placing a kiss on her head . Ok let's do this . Chloe said and she gave him another kiss and left the room with Lucifer following behind her .

"Mommy"trixie bolted to her mom right as she reached at the end of the stair case.  
"Good morning monkey" Chloe went over to her daughter and placed a a kiss on her fore head and hugged her tightly. Tirixies bin staying at dans for the past week. Chloe missed her daughter so much.

"Lucifer told you guys had a sleep over ", did you guy have fun trixie said . "Uhum , yah I guess we had fun Chloe stammered giving Lucifer dagger ig eyes .  
You guys have bin spending a lot time together trixie knew something was up. 

Oh yah we have actually we have something to talk to you about . Chloe replied looking at Lucifer. Trixie knew her mom enough to know she was nervous and Chloe was . And she had a stern face as well. She looked back and forth between the two. 

So what do you guys have to tell me ?   
Is it a surprise , am I getting a cat trixie said with her face full of enthusiasm 

Not quite urchin Lucifer replied it's about your mom and I . Chloe took Lucifers hand and spun him around . "Do you think we should wait until another time she said quietly .

We until what trixie replied   
Detective I think it's bloody time the urchin know that we are a couple he said not even realizing he did. 

Trixie froze she didn't have an expression on her face 

That's all , everyone knows except you guys . You both have heart eyes for each other and I kinda figured it out. 

Yu, you know , Chloe replied how did you find out 

There was no doubt when Lucifer started coming over more and evertime I walk into the room you guys jump and start to act weird and plus I'm really smart . Oh and I saw you guys last week one the couch before you dropped me off. It's was obvious.

So your not mad or anything Chloe asked 

Why would I be mad , you guys are perfect for each other and plus I won hundred dollars .

Trixie Chloe said in stern voice

Maze and I bet that if you guys got together as a couple I would win a hundred dollars and she bet you guys wouldn't and I won so.

Chloe rolled her eyes and and turn to Lucifer   
"Wonder who she learns that from " Lucifer stood there with a suh smile on his face .

Trixie went to her room to grabb a few of the stuff for school . 

Chloe and Lucifer were still in the kitchen.  
I told you she would be fine , and what's not to like , what she said were the perfect match " Lucifer said hold her waist as she leaned on the stool . 

I guess You were right theres nothing to worry about Chloe replied 

I'm always right darling , Lucifer places a soft kiss on her lips .  
Chloe rolled her eyes smiling ,"what am I going to do with you " chloe said.  
I have have an idea of what you can do Lucifer replied with full desire on his face.   
Chloe realized what he was mentioning and gasped and slapped him on his chest playfully looking to see if trixie heard him.

Your an idiot you know that . Chloe said   
Your idiot he replied 

She pulled him in for a kiss soft and gentle kiss there wasnt any tongue or neither heated just genuinely.

I'm ready trixie said coming out of her room..  
Get a room you guys ,eww

Lucifer only chuckled and Chloe gave him one last peck .let's go.. 

I'm sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling


End file.
